


Wind & Spark

by devil_die



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Song Based, death tw, fire tw, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_die/pseuds/devil_die
Summary: Emerson finds himself alone with nothing but his books and turns to them.
Kudos: 3





	Wind & Spark

**Author's Note:**

> a / n : this is basically based from the lyrics of the wind & spark by Andy black. especially these " I read from books of the prophets ; sleeping as the pages burn "

Emerson looked to his book as he rubbed his fingertips over the spines of them. There were a lot of them but he didn't know what he wanted to read. The male let out a small yawn before pulling one out. It was about philosophy he noticed as he read the full name of it. He had read these books over and over before but he didn't mind rereading it. The male licked at his lips a little as he pulled a chair out and sat down on it.  
The male collapsed into the chair as he started to open the door and then flipped to the beginning. He then found out which one it was. The male smiled a little more as he read it was one of the philosophy books his brothers had gotten him over the years. He pushed himself up in the chair as he felt a wave of happiness almost wash over him. He smiled more as he ran his fingertips over the edges of the pages.  
It made him happy and relaxed to be here. This was his happy place. The male adjusted the book on his desk and started to read over the pages. The words were all so familiar but it also felt all so new at the same time somehow.  
After a while of reading, he felt his eyelids starting to grow heavy and fall. The male felt his head falling forward before it rested on the open book.  
But soon some of the sparks from a candle he had lit before came off of it and hit the book catching quickly on fire. Yet Emerson slept through it all. He slept as the fire came up closer to him engulfing the pages he was to read before going to the other page he had read.  
It should have caught him on fire, but it slipped right through him. Didn't catch on his hair, his shirt sleeve or even his skin. It was hard to burn what had already been burnt. Especially when it no longer existed.


End file.
